


The Price of Admittance

by killingsaray



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 3x03 Alternate Ending, Admit It Eve, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray
Summary: And Villanelle's new scent smelled of power, and Eve wanted to taste it for herself. She knew it, and now Villanelle knew since Eve kissed her on that godforsaken bus.ORYet another masturbation ficlet, because we all know what Eve did after 3x03 ended.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 152





	The Price of Admittance

**Author's Note:**

> this little shit of a drabble got deleted by a glitch in google docs' system, so it's not as good as the original, but fuck it, nothing ever is.

_ Admit it, Eve, you wish I was here. _

Eve is admitting nothing of the sort. At least not at this moment because right now she’s frantically searching under her covers for the source of Villanelle’s voice. She finds the stupid pink teddy bear, rips open its velcro to remove the talking heart and throws the plush toy to the ground. The heart is flashing a bright red, the first of many warning signs of the inevitable. 

_ Admit it, Eve, you wish I was here. _

_ Admit it. _

Eve presses the power button and it stops for a moment, but now it’s quiet. 

Too quiet.

And through the silence, Eve hears her own heart thumping violently against her chest. And is that her blood draining from her brain, coursing loudly through her veins and settling into a pool of arousal between her thighs?

She looks at the offending red heart as if this is all its fault. And she presses the play button again.

_ Admit it, Eve, you wish I was here. Admit it, Eve, you wish I was here. Admit it, Eve, you wish--. _

Her eyes close and Eve brings the talking heart to her ear.

_ Admit it. _

Her free hand slides up her abdomen and cups her left tit through the soft sheer fabric of her shirt. Nipples already hardened points, Eve takes turns squeezing her breasts and pinching each nipple until she is clenching her muscles and her hips are circling against the soft cushion of the mattress. It’s really too much and the touch of her own hand coupled with the Villanelle’s voice is overwhelming her senses. 

_ You wish I was here. _

She isn’t admitting it. But she does at least admit that she missed Villanelle’s voice. The low octave. The cocky, amused tone. Hell, even the Russian accent. Everything about Villanelle was all-encompassing. And if she is honest with herself, Eve’s memory of Villanelle is so vivid that she is almost sure that she can actually manifest the woman if she tries hard enough.

Before long, Eve is unbuttoning her pants and shoving her hand inside roughly because that’s the only way she’ll let Villanelle have her. Roughly. At least, at first, because the first time won’t be about fucking romance. No, it’ll be about the need to take and be taken until either of them are just warm, writhing bodies succumbing to their most primal urges.

Eve’s fingertips glide easily through hot liquid and circle her clit, applying just enough pressure to please but not satisfy. Because, surely, that’s how Villanelle would tease her. What else would she do? What else had she done while she was here in Eve’s flat? Had she laid in Eve’s bed?

Eve lies back and pulls her feet up to rest on the edge of the edge. She can’t tell if she’s imagining it or not, but the moment she lies back, Eve is sure she can--.

_ Smell me, Eve. _

She had. 

And Villanelle's new scent smelled of _power_ , and Eve wanted to taste it for herself. She knew it, and now Villanelle knew since Eve kissed her on that godforsaken bus.

She sinks two fingers inside, but it isn’t enough. A third finger follows quickly behind and -- _ Jesus fuck, that’s exactly how full she hopes Villanelle will make her feel _ \-- angles them as deep as her pants will allow. 

When she was here, did Villanelle--?

_ I mean, I masturbate about you a lot. _

Fuck that’s too much to consider. Villanelle finger-fucking herself in Eve’s bed is just too intense to think about because now Eve is coming. 

Hard.

_ Eve. _

“Villanelle!”

This is the price of admittance, she tells herself. Of allowing Villanelle’s darkness inside of her, mixing and mingling with her own until Eve’s perspective evolves and she can now only see in the dark.

  
  



End file.
